


Пари

by Esthree



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esthree/pseuds/Esthree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В изгнании гномам не так-то просто найти работу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пари

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Plains of Kildare](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/152795) by Mourshkin. 



— И какой ты хочешь работы, парень? Инструменты у меня в порядке, и в услугах кузнеца я не нуждаюсь.

Молодой роханец, стоя спиной ко входу, выгребал из стойла навоз. Дис сжала кулаки, пытаясь сдержать рвущиеся с языка гневные слова, хотя внутри все просто кипело, требуя поставить на место наглого выскочку. Он даже не повернулся, разговаривая с ней. Тем более, что она едва ли не вдвое старше него. И ей проходилось вставать на цыпочки, чтобы заглянуть в конюшню через высокую загородку. Не говоря о том, что она уже в который раз столкнулась с людским невежеством и высокомерием. И, похоже, ей опять придется разъяснять очевидные вещи. Эта история повторялась в каждом роханском селении, где они искали работу.

— Хоть моя специальность — работа по камню и металлу, господин конюший, я умею обращаться с лошадьми.

Но прежде, чем она успела добавить, как обычно, что не просит чрезмерной платы и согласна работать без кормежки, человек громко фыркнул.

— Похоже, тебе отчаянно нужна работа, раз ты так заливаешь. Всем известно, что гномы не держат лошадей.

Сердито сверкнув глазами, Дис буркнула, не в силах больше сдерживаться:

— И как, по-твоему, мы перевозим раненых и припасы? На спине тащим?

Молодой конюх выпрямился и посмотрел на нее с усмешкой.

— Видел я вашу скотину: козлы да пони мохноногие. Я же говорю, гномы понятия не имеют, что такое настоящие лошади.

Откровенно издевательской, самодовольной ухмылки Дис стерпеть уже не могла. Дотянувшись до щеколды, она распахнула створки и подошла вплотную к конюху, нацелив на него палец.

— Это ты понятия не имеешь, о чем говоришь. Мой кузен был лучшим всадником во всем королевстве и верхом мог побить любого человека! Увидь ты его в седле, не стал бы языком трепать!

Тяжело дыша, Дис замолчала, чувствуя, как щеки заливаются краской. Тьфу! Вспылила, как невоспитанный ребенок. Да и Двалин с тех пор, как они покинули Эребор, ни разу не участвовал в состязаниях. Они и пони-то смогли себе позволить не так давно. 

Но человек со смехом оперся на черенок лопаты и произнес:

— Гном — верхом? Вот на это я бы посмотрел! Вот что, парень, если твой кузен опередит меня в гонке, я дам ему работу. И тебе тоже. Гордиться своим умением — это правильно.

Дис ошеломленно уставилась на него.

— Н-но у нас для гонки нет лошади...

— Ради такого дела я вам одолжу одну из своих. Но если с ней что-то случится — с вас возьму. Встретимся у Восточного края долины. Начнем, как только сядет солнце.

Человек отвернулся, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Дис развернулась и вышла из конюшни, с дрожью представляя предстоящий разговор. Как теперь объяснить все это Двалину и Торину?

***

— Торин, ну прости...

— Тебе не пришлось бы так часто извиняться, если бы ты думала, прежде чем говорить.

— Но если Двалин выиграет, тот человек даст нам работу!

— Вот именно, что «если».

— Эй, вообще-то, я тут, если ты вдруг забыл! Не слушай его, Дис, это он дуется. Я всегда был лучшим наездником, а теперь еще и похвастать смогу, вот он и завидует.

Подмигнув, Двалин хлопнул ее по плечу. Дис подняла взгляд — Двалин был самым высоким гномом из всех, кого она знала, даже выше, чем его отец, и она не преувеличивала, когда назвала его лучшим всадником королевства. По крайней мере, таким она его запомнила. Прошло всего несколько десятилетий, но воспоминания уже подернулись легкой дымкой, и подчас было сложно сказать, что было на самом деле, а что — только казалось. Голос Торина вернул ее в реальность.

— Вон они.

— Видишь, я же сказала, что они дадут нам хорошую лошадь, — вполголоса заметила Дис, глядя на троих приближающихся роханцев с двумя лошадьми на поводу.

— Лошадь, но не сбрую, насколько я вижу, — так же тихо ответил Торин, оглядываясь на Двалина, который выпрямил спину, стараясь казаться еще выше.

— А! Пришли все-таки! — крикнул роханец, с которым Дис разговаривала днем. — И который из вас поскачет?

Двалин молча вышел вперед с важным видом, который обычно производил впечатление на людей. Молодой конюх улыбнулся.

— Что ж, я так и думал. Только высокий гном сможет ездить на наших конях. Ты, случаем, не полукровка?

Он явно шутил, но глаза Двалина вспыхнули опасным огнем. Дис ринулась вперед, становясь между ним и человеком, прежде чем Двалин успел ответить на оскорбление.

— Ты не взял упряжь! Как, по-твоему, можно состязаться без седла и стремян?

Юнец снисходительно ей улыбнулся.

— Так-то верхом и пятилетний ездить может. А вот без седла скакать — тут умение нужно. С твоих слов я решил, что кузен твой умеет. Но если хотите отказаться...

— Гномы никогда не отказываются от своих слов! — Торин тоже начинал закипать. Дис со вздохом закрыла глаза: только этого им сейчас не хватало. Впрочем, человек будто бы и не заметил ярости в голосе Торина, продолжая самоуверенно улыбаться.

— Отлично. Тогда мы поскачем вот отсюда до того дерева и обратно. Начнем, как только солнце зайдет.

Дис обернулась: красный обод стремительно исчезал за горизонтом. Времени оставалось мало — возможно, к лучшему. Сидя на лошади, Двалину будет сложнее ввязаться в драку. 

— Хорошо, — поспешно сказала она. — И если мы выиграем, ты наймешь меня и моего кузена на все время, что мы здесь пробудем.

Парень кивнул и повернулся к своим друзьям.

— Мы согласны, это честное пари. А если вы проиграете, то оба будете работать на меня даром.

Если Двалин проиграет, их ждет унизительная сделка. Дис кивнула: что еще им остается. Один из людей вывел вперед высокую черную лошадь с лоснящимися боками и протянул Торину поводья. Их всадник подошел к другой кобыле и с легкостью вскочил на нее. Дис озадаченно уставилась на лошадь. Двалин — тоже. Его голова не доходила кобыле даже до плеча.

Люди тихо посмеивались.

— Боюсь, мы не догадались захватить с собой ящик! — Хохот стал громче.

— Хотя вы можете забраться друг на друга!

Двалин развернулся и, мрачно глянув на Торина, пошел прочь. Торин не глядя протянул сестре поводья и направился следом. Дис с ужасом смотрела, как они уходят. Люди ухмылялись.

— Ребята, похоже, они обиделись. Вот тебе и гномы, которые держат слово!

Торин резко обернулся, и Дис уже казалось, что драки не миновать, но взгляд Торина был направлен не на людей, а вдаль, на горизонт. Солнце зашло. 

— ДАВАЙ!

Двалин развернулся и с быстротой молнии бросился к ним. Торин опустился на колени, и Двалин, оттолкнувшись ногой от его спины, взлетел на лошадь, успев подхватить поводья, которые бросила ему Дис. Роханцы еще не поняли, что произошло, а он уже мчался во весь опор.

Люди остолбенели. Затем их всадник с криком подхлестнул свою лошадь, но исход состязания был уже предрешен: лошадь Двалина была почти у самого дерева.

Дис и Торин приветствовали друга радостными криками, когда он остановил взмыленную лошадь перед ними и спрыгнул на землю. Второй всадник отстал на несколько шагов. Покачав головой, человек спешился.

— Никогда не видел такого трюка. — Он примирительно поднял руку. — Я не в обиду. Признаю, вы победили. И я дам вам работу.

Дис, Двалин и Торин поклонились и отправились обратно в лагерь, едва сдерживая ликование.

***

— И он взлетел так высоко! Я думала, он через голову лошади перепрыгнет! — Дис восторженно пересказывала их приключение, когда все собрались у костра.

— Вот только давай не заливать, Дис, — усмехнулся Двалин, не скрывая, однако, гордости.

— Это вы молодцы, боевым-то приемом их... Вот уж не думал, что смогу обвинить братца в сообразительности, но, похоже, этот день настал!

Даже Торин рассмеялся шутке Балина, и Дис, улыбаясь, опустила голову. И рассказать есть что, и людям гномье мастерство показали, и работа прибыльная есть. Похоже, иногда не следить за языком очень даже и полезно!


End file.
